warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is a UK VHS release by MGM/UA Home Video on 25th November 1996 and 20th October 1997. Description A Magical Musical Treat! Get ready for plenty of thrills and excitement as everyone's favourite pups unleash their charm in this delightful musical adventure for the whole family. All dogs do go to heaven... and some lucky few return to Earth. That's what happens when mischievous mutt Charlie Barkin (Charlie Sheen) is asked to retrieve Gabriel's horn when it is stolen from heaven. Seeing his chance to have some fun, Charlie recruits his sidekick Itchy (Dom DeLuise) and happily steps up to the challenge. Immediately, the two get sidetracked into trouble... until a sweet young runaway boy and a beautiful Irish setter (Sheena Easton) set them straight. But time is running out, and if Charlie is going to secure the valuable horn, he will have to prove himself worthy of his wings by taking on two incredible villains in a hair-raising, breathtaking race to the finish! Featuring charming tunes from Grammy winners Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil, this lively tale of courage, love and friendship is captivating entertainment and doggone good fun for all! Cast Burt Reynolds, Vic Tayback and Melba Moore are replaced by Charlie Sheen, Ernest Borgnine and Bebe Neuwirth; however, three characters were written out of the sequel. Anne-Marie was written out of the story due to the murder of Judith Barsi in July 25, 1988, while Killer and Flo were written out of the story because Charles Nelson Reilly and Loni Anderson chose not to return to their roles from the first film (although Reilly returned for the third movie and the TV series). ; Main characters * Charlie Sheen as Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin, who returns from Heaven to find Gabriel's Horn. It is revealed that as a puppy, he ran away from home (which explains the absence of Charlie's parents, who were briefly shown in the original film in the records book in the song "Let Me Be Surprised"), a point he mentions to David to convince him to return home. Charlie Sheen replaced Burt Reynolds from the first film due to Burt Reynolds participating in the 1996 films Citizen Ruth, Striptease and Mad Dog Time. ** Jesse Corti as Charlie's singing voice. * Dom DeLuise as Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund, Charlie's best friend. He wants to find the horn and go straight back to Heaven. Dom DeLuise was the only original actor to reprise his role from the first film. * Sheena Easton as Sasha la Fleur-Barkin, an attractive Irish Setter, talented lounge singer and Charlie's spouse. * Adam Wylie as David, a disillusioned 8-year-old human boy and Sasha's owner. He believes that Charlie and Itchy are his guardian angels sent to get him back home safely. He replaces the role of Anne-Marie from the original film. * George Hearn as Red, a beast-like demon from Hell and the main antagonist. He wants to imprison the dogs of Heaven. To manipulate his victims, he disguises himself as an blinded elderly dog through his ability to transform (shapeshifting). * Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle, the archangel dog in Heaven. She summons Charlie and Itchy to retrieve Gabriel's stolen Horn. * Ernest Borgnine as Carface Caruthers, Charlie's arch-enemy, a bulldog, who becomes a henchman to Red through a deal between them. Contradictory to his aggressive personality in the original film, he appears quite slow-witted and timid in this film. ; Supporting characters * Wallace Shawn as Labrador MC, the duplicitous MC at Sasha's lounge. * Hamilton Camp as Gavin, a Chihuahua. He waits for dogs especially a dog who puts on some weight to be healthy called Fluffy. * Dan Castellaneta as Tall Customs Dog * Pat Corley as Officer McDowell * Jim Cummings as Jingles, a Yorkshire Terrier who got kicked out of the sing-off, but was given the first place bone by Sasha. * Bobby Di Cicco as Tom, David's father. * Annette Helde as Claire, David's loving, pregnant step-mother. * Marabina Jaimes as Officer Reyes * Tony Jay as Reginald * Maurice LaMarche as Lost & Found Officer * Steve Mackall as Short Customs Dog * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ace the St. Bernard / Officer Andrews Credits Trailers and info # Space Jam # The Wizard of Oz # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases